Poison and the remedy
by MidniteBeauti
Summary: BeautyQueen Regina can't stop smelling the roses and if she doesn't soon trouble might brew.


**[A/N: I haven't seen any of this pair so i decided to write for them! ]**

* * *

Regina stood humiliated in front of everyone as Robin left her side to run to his 'Dead' wife. Emma having a shocked face, clearly showed she picked up on what she just did.

"Your just like your mother..." Regina turned on her heel and walked out of the diner and held in the urge to just blow up some things with her powers.

Belle was the only one to run after the brunette older woman, the night air cold and crisp on her rosy cheeks. She managed to catch up to the quickly paced Queen and placed and hand on her shoulder.

"Regina..." Belle softly beckoned for the taller of the two to face her. Which surprisingly Regina didn't run away or say something hurtful she just turned around and looked at the girl.

"Belle.." Regina echoed back in the silence of te night, besides the few people who were walking home.

"I'm so sorry for what happened back there." She said hurt in her eyes for the Queen. She truly had forgiven Regina for doing what she did, that was the Evil Queen who locked her away. Regina was not that person anymore, but Belle feared this event would once again push Regina to the edge of darkness.

"Not like you did anything." Regina said laughing with spite in her voice,"Emma Swan always finds away to ruin my life." She added.

Belle would have protested to that statement and be the nice and kind person sh was about everyone. But sadly this was one thing tat Regina deeply had a point on. Emma came back to storybrooke, savoir or not started taking Henry away even though she gave him up in the first place. Now she goes around barking orders as to what,how and when Henry will do things with or without Regina's approval. I mean Regina was still legally his mother. Then to top it off she shattered a chance Regina had a love again.

"Karma will come back on her Regina...you don't need powers to do it." She stated.

"Karma..."Regina laughed. "Karma has only been a thorn in my side...Emma Swan is my Karma for all the bad things i did..." Regina looked away.

Belle noticed the shake in her voice and brought a soft hand to the Queens face and made her look at her, Brown eyes met Blue ones and the world was calm for just a moment. Regina could see now why Rumple fell her her, she was rather fully living up to her title as Beauty. Her gestures made it hard to stay so upset. Even if the pain returned, at least it was dulled for awhile.

"You have done so much good to make up for that Regina." Belle said noticing some people gawking just a bit to long. She glared their way as if to say 'Mind your own business' and they clearly got the hint. 'Lets go to the library if you don't mind talking some more?" Belled smiled.

"No." Regina said with a raspy voice. "My place...my place is much more comfortable and protected from the towns peeping tom's." She put her hands in her pockets still enjoying the soft hand on her cheek.

Belle noticed this and pulled away embarrassed with herself. It was like shaking someone's hand and holding it way to long, or keeping a locked gaze and everyone seeing it. She followed Regina as they made their way to her house.

* * *

She looked around the house as Regina made them so Apple Cider, the smell of Apples was all around. Regina really did love Apples, it wasn't a bad thing though. Apples had a very beautiful smell to them when used as a fragrance. She made her way into the kitchen to sit at the island watching Regina boil freshly made apple juice with cinnamon sticks. "Reminds..me of Christmas."

"Yes...I guess it does doesn't it?" Regina smiled. Her eyes roamed over the girls body noticing the violent shiver she had. She was certain they hadn't been outside that long. She walked over and put her suit jacket across the girls shoulders and went back to cooking.

Belle smiled in appreciation and watched the woman run back and fourth focused only on this task.

"How do you feel?" Regina looked over slowly at Belle's question and stirred quicker.

"Angry." Regina said with venom, her stirring was more erratic. "Heartbroken.." She said after the silence hit the room. She felt a tremble in her lip and bit it to stop it from causing her to sow weakness.

"Good." Belle said softly.

Regina turned eyes a bit squinted. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, it's 'good' because you can still feel Regina, you have a heart and that is wonderful." She said smiling. "So forget what those people say out there, they are not you." Belle continued. " They have no place for judgement when they have all done some bad things in their lives."

Regina gulped down the lump her throat and only turned to turn the eye off and get the cups by the stove. She poured them both some steamy cider and sat down beside her.

"Thank you." Belle said with a beaming smile as she sipped on the tart beverage.

Regina nodded and sipped on hers a well. She pondered why this girl was even helping her, why Belle took the time to part with her beloved Dark one to even look her way. Unless trouble was brewing in her paradise as well.

"So how are you and your-" Regina noticed the wedding ring and nearly coughed on her drink. "...Husband?"

Belle beamed and looked at it. " I know..it's a secret till after tonight's baby coronation ended." She fiddled with it.

"Then shouldn't you be with him?" Regina muttered. Playing the evil queen card with her voice.

Belle bit her lip and shook her head. "I think he lie to me Regina...about the dagger." She looked down rolling the ring back and fourth. Her eyes shimmered in the dim lights and Regina couldn't herself. "But your something special belle, he shouldn't screw this up..."

Belle looked up and honestly looked shocked. To be honest Regina shocked her self and she awkwardly coughed and drank down the nearly cold drink. She was acting so vulnerable, more so then she did with Robin. At least she put up a wall for awhile, but Belle walked on through it and shattered it. Before she could talk her self out if it Regina captured the girl's lips in hers.

It wasn't as if the blue eyed beauty protested to much, she was shaking as Regina pulled her stool around and stood between Belle's legs. Regina ran her fingers through the wavy locks and tangled them in there. Her lipstick was leaving stains along Belle's mouth and jawline. Red was a real good color for Belle, truly brought out her complexion and Regina added t it by sprinkling a few kisses around the girls neck and collarbone.

Belle arched into this and it pushed her breasts up for the Queens hungry gaze, Belle really did have a hearty amount of breasts and it made her want to rip open the dress she had on. Her hands moved in between the milky thighs that were spreading like she had said a password to reveal the hidden treasure. She wanted to save it for last, she wanted to bask in the energy and chemistry she was feeling from the younger female.

Belle whimpered pulling Regina into another heated kiss that tasted of apples and cinnamon and her berry lip gloss. Then Regina's phone interrupts them and the mood simmers like a torch being snuffed out. Regina nearly crushed the phone as she answered, it was good old Swan and she turned to start giving a bitching out to the blonde who ruined her life again. Soon as she twisted again to turn and make another point she noticed the brunette was gone. Her smell lingered though and Regina stopped talking to close her eyes.

"Uh Regina...?" Emma said on the other line. "Regina you there...?"

"Yeah." Regina opened her eyes and a smile played on her red apple colored lips.

* * *

**[A/N: Well here is the first chapter to this side series I'm doing while i continue to write for my other OUAT story. I would really love feedback on this guys! Thanks for reading! Don't hate me for doing this pair!]**


End file.
